The Legendary Blossoms of Death
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: This the Second Journey of Kenji. Read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Two Twins

**This is the Second episode of Kenji's Journeys. This is still no Tigress, and to be honest, there won't be any Tigress here in Kenji's Journeys, but there will be new characters that will have unusual powers, like Kenji. Just read and enjoy! X)**

Chapter 1

The Two Twins

When Kenji was done cutting the meat and cooking it, he washes his hands and starts to eat along with his crew friends and his new friend, Wing, the Wu sister. Kenji was already done eating before all of the other crews, so he went outside to look at the blue beautiful sky.

"How are your wounds?" Wu asked.

"It's going fine. Thanks for asking. I almost began to feel lonely." Kenji said turning around to Wu's gaze, "When you have change, you look more beautiful."

Wu blushes, but knows she can't hit on him(**cannot go out with him**). Wu joins Kenji inhaling the fresh air and the good in the universe. Ever since she became good, she feels... peaceful and not being hunted down. Kenji had changed her life ever since. Since Wu is good, she chooses to help Kenji to find his lost memories.

"So, what are we going?" Wu asked.

"Let my powers decide." Kenji said.

Kenji walks at the middle of the ship, breathes in, raises his both hands together and lets out a lightning bolt float near his hands. He slowly pulls his hand away and sees the lightning spinning around.

"Is this like your compass or something?" Wu asked.

"You can say that." Kenji said, "It's for searching for my powers or memories. I just recently knew about this."

As soon as the lightning stops, it points.

"Men! We head Southeast." Kenji announced.

When heading toward the direction, Kenji could feel energy at a cave. It didn't look too dark, but just a little bit.

"Alright. I'm going." Kenji said grabbing his dagger and was about to jump off to land.

"Kenji, be careful." Wing said.

"I will." he nodded before jumping.

He activates his lightning for light and sees nothing but just water and moist.

_Now this is uncomfortable. I can feel the energy coming closer... _he thought.

The deeper he went, the colder it got because of the air itself. He start to see some light ahead and something else. After entering, he sees a big tree house that looked pretty new and decayed at the same time. Candles were everywhere, water was pure, and the cave seemed pretty old, but still able to stand.

_I wonder who lives here..._ he thought.

He approaches a door and knocks.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kenji called out.

He waits for a few minutes until he tries to open the door, but was locked.

_Looks like they're out._ he thought.

Kenji was about to turn and leave until an arrow startles him and almost killed him, but just gives him a cut on his cheek. It was too dark to see the attacker because it seems he was hiding in the shadow.

_Maybe he was camouflage in black._ Kenji thought.

So he closes his eyes and sends out a radiation of his gaze to sense a life. One was... no, two... the first was the attacker, but the other seemed hiding. He open his eyes and sees another arrow coming for him. He dodges the arrow and races up to the attacker at the high rocks while the attacker pursues to shoot arrows down like a rain of arrows. Kenji jumps on the rocks, one by one, and finally reaches to the attacker. He deflects the arrows up close with his hands and sends him out flying with his powers, Lightning Shock wave. After the attacker lands on the surface, Kenji drops down from a 60 ft. high rock and survives.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked.

The attacker says nothing but pulls down his mask and pursues to attack with a dagger. Kenji takes out his dagger and deflects the blow. The attacker staggers a little bit and still pursues to attack. Kenji trips him off his feet and use an ability that he receive when having a piece of his power memories, Arc Restraint. (**In Infamous 1 & 2**) He locks him down with four lightning handcuffs on the ground and looks for the other person.

_Where is the other..._ he thought.

He looks behind half-way and takes the person down. When looking in the eyes, it looked like a female tiger. He takes off the mask and it was, but looks like 15 year old tiger. He gets off of her and was just speechless.

"What are you doing, Lu? Run!" the person said.

"Calm down, young one." Kenji said, "I mean you no harm here."

Kenji snaps his fingers and the handcuffs disappears. The person gets up, takes off the mask and shows his face. The two people are both tigers with the same color of fur.

"Then what are you here for?" the person asked.

"Before we get to that, what's your name?" Kenji asked.

"San." he said.

_San?!_ Kenji exclaimed. _The Master of Legendary Blossoms of Death._

"Do you have the powers of blossoms?" Kenji asked.

"How do you know about it?" San asked.

"I'm Kenji. The Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace." he introduced.

"Kenji, The Dragon Warrior?!" The girl exclaimed running up to Kenji, "Can I autograph?"

"Whoa, looks like someone is a fan." Kenji said.

"Wait, we don't even know if he is Kenji." San said.

"What can make you believe that I am Kenji?" Kenji asked.

"Do you have lightning powers?" he asked.

"Does pushing you off the high rock and locking you down explain things to you?" Kenji suggested.

San was then quiet, nothing to say because he was right.

"Fine..." San said.

Kenji gives the girl, that was known as Lu, his autograph and was about to leave until, at the same time, remembers that something drawn him there and Lu calling him out.

"Yes?" Kenji asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to my ship until I just forgot that I sensed something here. Do you guys have something unusual here? Anything part weird?" Kenji asked.

"No, we didn't see anything else. Why do you ask?" San asked.

"Just checking because, I sensed something that related to my kind of energy. Unless..." Kenji said starting to think.

He looks at San and senses his kind of energy.

_It's San? he_ thought.

"Well, can we come with you?" Lu asked.

"Lu!" San hissed.

"What? I'm just asking." Lu said.

"It's alright. You can come aboard." Kenji said.

At the same time, Lu cheers and San groans.

_It looks like he doesn't trust me..._ he thought.

**He has found two tigers, one girl and one boy. Do you think they lived in the tree house? How long do you guys think they survived there in the cave. Know more when the next chapter is coming up and again, I'm so sorry for the waiting on Kenji's journey books. I need to work on the other stories that I need to do and yeah. I'll do my best to write more in the break. Thanks for reading this chapter! It really helps my esteem. X)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wing & San,Kenji & Lu,TAOTSC

**Here comes chapter 2 for** **Kenji's journeys! Enjoy the chapter! X)**

Chapter 2

Wing & San/Kenji & Lu/The Attack of The Sea Creature

Kenji, San, and Lu comes out of the cave, arrives at the ship, and Kenji sighs in tiredness.

"Kenji, you're back. Who are these people?" Tenzen asked.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, give them a room and shelter." Kenji said.

"Alright. This way, sir and ma'am." Tenzen said leading the way.

"Aw, what a gentleman." Lu teased.

When San and Kenji almost passes by at the last second, San gives a killing stare, which Kenji start to get suspicious and curious at the same time. Kenji kept staring at San until they were gone when the door closes.

"Is everything alright?" Wing asked.

Kenji notices that Wing was watching the whole time.

"Uh, nothing. Just... getting a feeling that something bad is going to happen, that's all. It's probably my imagination, don't worry about it." Kenji explained.

"Okay. But would you explain to me who were those people?" Wing asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Legendary Blossoms of Death?" Kenji asked.

"I thought it was just a myth." Wing answered.

"Well, it's not. Those people are the Legendary Blossoms of Death." Kenji said, "And the man, San, seems pretty protective with her sister."

_And I wonder why..._ he thought.

* * *

That night, San was just staying up watching the moon and hearing the wind flowing and the calm water. He hears an approach and was about to attack until it was just Kenji.

"What are you doing here?" San asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kenji said, "And another question: What's with you?"

"What?" San asked.

"What's with you being so aggressive on me?" he asked.

"Why did you take us to your ship?" San asked.

"I didn't, your sister decided too. But it seems to me like you don't even trust me." Kenji said.

"It's because I don't." San said standing up and facing Kenji.

"Why?" he demanded.

"It's my duty to protect my sister." San explained.

"Well, you're safe here." Kenji said.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"I'm a conduit, San. You do realize that." Kenji said.

"You have no clue what my sister and I been through." San growled.

"Try me." Kenji challenged.

San was going to fight him, but then sees the fire in his eyes and was very serious. San sighs and just passes by Kenji and went somewhere else quiet. Kenji was very serious. He just wanted to help. It's like he doesn't want San to feel lonely and wants to tell that he's not the only person who feels despair. San lays down on the floor while resting and closes his eyes. When opening his eyes, he sees a female tiger. She didn't look like Lu, so he gets up and sees a better look. It was Wing, but doesn't know her name.

"Who are you?" San asked.

"I'm Wing. Ever heard of the Wu sisters?" Wing asked.

San quickly takes out his dagger and was ready to fight.

"Wait, don't attack." Wing said, "I mean no harm to you; Kenji had changed me."

San knew that Kenji was the Dragon Warrior, but doesn't trust him or the, evil turn into good, Wu sister.

"Please, I just want to talk." Wing said slowly coming up and making him put the dagger away.

San was hesitating, like he wanted to stab her, but at the same time, doesn't want to.

"Looks like you're being troubled." She said, "Why don't you come and sit down with me in my room."

Wing leads San into her room and they both sit down, face-to-face.

"So, let's start over again." Wing said, "My name is Wing. What is your name?"

San wasn't answering but just looking around the room, being so cautious. but then answers when done looking around.

"My name is San." he introduced.

"San, that's a very nice name." she said.

"Thanks." he said but then frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." San said looking away.

"San." Wing called out grabbing his head with one hand and giving her a serious look, wanting to help and understand.

"I..." San began until he start to bite his lip.

He was so aggressive to people, especially to girls. But this one, she was so nice, not talking back, but being paranoid.

"It's nothing, really. Just tensing up, not really used to around people." he said grabbing her hand and placing it on her lap, "But thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." she said, "But, can I ask you a question?"

"If it's going to be about my sister, then forget about it!" San growled.

"It's not about your sister. I just need your advice." she said calmly.

"Oh, well... okay then." he said.

"Here goes..." Wing began, "When a girl really likes him..."

"Which the girl is you." San interrupted.

"You can put it that way." Wing said, "If I really like a person, but I can't explain my feelings to him because it looks like he loves someone else, what can I do?"

"Well, to me, I should say you can't do anything about it." San said, "Or, you can hang out with him to get more information out of him. Either way should help. But it's my advice, so you can try it your own way or try mine."

"Thanks for your advice. But you should get some sleep." Wing smiled, "And it's wonderful to meet you."

"You too." San said, "Goodnight, Wing."

"Goodnight, San." Wing said yawning.

San gets up and was about to leave until, "Oh, and Wing."

"Yes?" she replied.

"Sorry for raising my voice on you." he said.

"It's alright." Wing smiled.

* * *

Kenji was out at the open, standing on top of the ship, scouting out for energy. Soon, he got tired, jumps down, and sighs.

_So it seems..._ he thought closing his eyes.

"Kenji?" a voice called out.

He open his eyes, looks at the person who had called him, and it was Lu, San's little sister.

"Like what are you doing here in this night?" Kenji asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so sorry with my big brother. He's very protective on me." Lu explained.

"So I noticed." Kenji scoffed, "But do you mind if I could ask why he is protective?"

"It's a long story." she said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Kenji said.

Lu looks at Kenji in the eyes and sees fire and seriousness in his eyes.

"Look, I was like this to your brother; I just want to help. I saw scared, despaired, and sorrow in his eyes and I can't bare it to see the people of China like that." Kenji said.

Lu was then so touched that she start to blush and cry a little bit.

"Alright, you win." she said.

"When I was a little girl, there was an attack at my village. my family were killed besides my brother and I. We ran and ran for the last until there was one duck that tried to help us, but then betrayed us. That's when San was being so aggressive on people. One person broke our trust made my brother into a person that was violence, but at the same time, a protector. We found a cave and lived there for almost for 8 years. That's when you came in."

"Was the duck close? Like a 'friend' close?" Kenji asked.

"Best friend, to be exact." she corrected.

"So that's why he became so protective on you." he said.

"That's right." she said, "But can I get some advice from you?"

"Sure, what kind of advice would you like?" Kenji asked.

"Here goes..." Lu began, "When a girl really likes him..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is this girl referring to you?" Kenji guessed.

"You can put it that way." Lu said, "If I really like a person, but I can't explain my feelings to him because it looks like he loves someone else, what can I do?"

"Well-" Kenji said.

But then something comes out of the water and roars loudly. Kenji and Lu looks at the terrifying creature, and exclaims.

"What is that?!" Kenji exclaimed.

Something slippery on under Kenji's feet, then grabs his leg, and makes him going towards the creature.

"Kenji!" Lu exclaimed.

"Damn!" Kenji cursed.

Tenzen and the crew comes in rushing and sees Kenji hanging upside down and the hideous sea creature and see lightning being shot around by Kenji.

"Kenji!" Tenzen exclaimed.

Kenji has been trying to shoot the creature with his lightning, but keeps missing because he was moving around too much.

"Tenzen! Do something!" Kenji shouted while dodging the tentacles.

"What can I do?" Tenzen asked.

"Anything!" Kenji shouted still dodging.

Tenzen grabs one of the harpoons from the cabnits and throws at the creature, but almost hits Kenji. Instead, he just made a cut on Kenji's arm.

"Ah!" Kenji screamed.

"Oh!" the crew said.

"_Master, aim for the core!_" Shadow said, appeared out of nowhere.

Kenji looks down at the water and see no core, but then he has an idea.

_Water and Lightning doesn't mix together, so..._ he thought.

he summons a Lightning Grenade and throws at the water. When the lightning and water meets each other, the whole entire water around the ship starts to electrocutes. The sea creature roars in pain and lets go of Kenji's leg. Kenji falls down at the ship and lays there, panting and looking at the sea creature descending down at the bottom of the ocean. Kenji groans when getting up and dusting himself.

"_Master, are you alright?_" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Kenji said feeling his cheek.

"Kenji, I'm so sorry." Tenzen said, "I'm such a bad aimer."

"No, it's fine. I didn't expect you to throw a harpoon at me or the monster, but you at least tried to save me. That's the thing." Kenji said.

Wing and San comes rushing outside.

"Lu!" San called out and then hugging her before grabbing her face, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"San, I'm fine." Lu said taking his hands off of her face.

San looks at Kenji seeing talking to a shadow, Tenzen, and the crew. He stomps up to Kenji and then punches him hard as he could. Everybody gasps and some covered their mouth. Kenji touches his mouth and sees blood.

Kenji sighs and looks at San, "From why'd you do that, I'm guessing you think I have now put you and your sister in danger?"

San gives him a killing look.

"Then leave. If you want." Kenji said looking at the water, "If you don't trust me, not even a bit, then leave."

"Come on, Lu. We're leaving." San said stomping out when taking Lu's hand to their room.

Wing watches the two siblings going away until she turns to Kenji and walks up to him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Kenji said, not looking at Wing.

"Where's San going?" she asked.

"They're leaving." he said.

"What? Why?"' Wing exclaimed.

"He doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust anybody!" Kenji said finally looking at Wing.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing about it. It's what he chooses, and I don't control his fate or destiny." Kenji said, "Men! Look for land and drop the two off."

Kenji walks to his room, resting his body from San's punch, being swung around by a sea creature, and almost killed by a harpoon.

"_What's wrong?_" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. it's just something bothering me inside." Kenji said.

"_That is what?_" he asked.

"Don't you have a Council to go or something?" Kenji asked.

"_Yeah, I'll be back._" he said.

As Shadow left, Kenji slowly closes his eyes and sees nothing but darkness, alone.

**What do you think of San? Is he being a little bit overboard of protecting Lu? Do you think he'll change? We'll find out when this story is done. And also, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! X)**


	3. Chapter 3: KWN,SAHL

**Here's chapter 3 for my readers! Enjoy the chapter while can! X)**

Chapter 3

Kenji's Worst Nightmare/Shadow And His Lord

In Kenji's dream, everything was just pure black as usual, and he couldn't see a damn thing. He keeps walking as he was afraid of his own darkness everywhere.

"_Kenji..._" Tigress's voice called out.

Kenji quickly turns around, but nobody wasn't there.

"_Over here._" her voice said behind him.

He turns around again, but now sees a village. He approaches the village and sees kids playing. Lots of kids were playing until they look at Kenji, runs up to him, and hugs his legs.

"Daddy." it said.

Kenji smiles, picks up the child and smiles.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

The child smiles like a cute animal until it turns into a evil smile.

"_Your worst nightmare._" the child said with a different voice.

Kenji's smile turns into a shock face and the child turns into dust. Light comes blinding Kenji and shines at him for several seconds. Kenji shields his eyes until the light died down and looks at the village. The peaceful village with children was now burning into ashes. Kenji runs into the village and when he did, all he saw was corpses everywhere. Kids, women, and men, were all dead. Kenji turns around when he felt someone was staring at him from behind. He looks at the figure with the bloody sword. Kenji couldn't tell who it was since the figure was wearing a dark coat with a long hood, able to cover its eyes and nose. It was tall as Kenji, size like Kenji, and looks evil. Kenji gasps when seeing everything all gory.

"W-who are you?!" Kenji roared.

"_You're worst nightmare._" it said grinning.

It charges at Kenji, but he dodges the attack and lands on the burning roof. Kenji puts out the fire with his feet and battles the figure.

"_Avoiding the enemy. How smart, but pathetic._" it said behind Kenji.

Kenji was about to turn around, but the figure whacks Kenji inside the fire building and smiles.

"_You can run, but you can't hide!_" it shouted.

Kenji covers his mouth to not inhale the smoke until the figure slowly walks toward Kenji through the fire. The fire moves to the side as if it look like it was doing its please.

"_You are the Dragon Warrior and yet, you are weak._" it said.

Kenji charges at it, but disappears after the blow. Kenji looks around until the figure was on top, standing upside down, right under Kenji. They both look at each other (**up and down**) and start to fight. Kenji kicks the figure in the face, but blocks the attack. The figure grabs Kenji's neck, so did Kenji, and they both at the same time throw each other at the opposite direction. The figure lands on his feet without a scratch and Kenji was on his back with a three marks across the face. Blood runs down Kenji's face, he could taste his own blood just by letting it run down like tears.

"_Is that all you got? You're pathetic._" it said.

"Shut up!" I roared.

The figure tilts its head until it just appears right in front of Kenji and raises him up in the air after grabbing Kenji's neck. The whole place, even the body and buildings on fire were all gone, but back to darkness again and the figure was gone. Kenji touches his neck while coughing until he hears a chuckle. He sees Tigress with the figure behind.

"Tigress!" Kenji exclaimed.

"_If you can't save yourself, then you can't save Tigress!_" it said and then pierces his hand through Tigress's chest.

"NO!" he shouted.

The figure pulls out Tigress's body, start to lick the blood off of his hand and looks at Kenji.

"_So you just stand there and watch your friends die. How shameful. You are_ **WEAK**!" it said_._

Voices were coming in Kenji's head, screaming and killing.

"_Foolish little brother; if you want to kill me, resent me, hate me. And this fateful night will scar you for the rest of your days!_" the voice said.

"Stop it!" Kenji said, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP!"

He wakes in a gasp, and no-one was there anymore, but just his room. Kenji touches his cut on his cheek that Tenzen and yelps a little bit pain.

_Good..._ he thought sighing in relief.

He gets up and went to Lu and San their room, but it was empty.

_Did they went already?_ he thought.

Kenji descends down of the ship to check if the boats were taken and one of them were gone.

"I guess they went." he said.

He didn't want to go back to sleep is because he thinks that figure is going to come back for him. Instead, he was going to watch out for the night.

* * *

Shadow was at his own room, nice, dark, and cozy. But still, he had a nightmare. It's really rare for a shadow to have dreams or nightmares and there are a few that has those kinds like this kind of Shadow right here.

In Shadow's dream, he was enjoying the sun shining at him, feeling the warmth. Then he feels someone wrapping their arms around his neck and giggles. It was a girl that had dark hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a kimono that was white and red, like a priestess kind of clothes. This was

"_Hey Celia._" Shadow said taking her arm.

"Hi, Shadow. How are you?" she asked.

"_I'm fine. How are you_?" he asked.

"Not doing so good." she said.

"_Are you okay?_" Shadow asked turning around until he stares in horror.

Celia's abdomen was wide open with blood staining her kimono clothes. Shadow quickly take her in her arms and slowly breathes.

"_Celia?! Celia!_" Shadow screamed.

"Shadow... I'm scared..." she said crying.

"_You're going to be alright, Celia. You're going to be alright._" Shadow said moving Celia's hair off her face.

"Shadow..." a voice said behind him.

Shadow looks behind and see a person facing his back until he turns around and it was his master, Kenji. But looks... not like him. His clothes were different. His master's vest was white and his master now is wearing black. His master's symbols on his vest were cherry blossoms and his master has the symbol of death behind his back and daggers.

"_YOU!_" Shadow snarled.

Shadow wakes up in a gasp, and cries a little bit from his girlfriend dying in his hands.

_I need to talk to someone..._ he thought.

He gets up from his bed, head towards the throne room, and approaches his lord, Death. Death was sleeping on his throne, having his hand supporting his head hanging and his left leg hanging on his right leg. He open his eyes, being awaken by a footstep and looks at the person who had approached Death.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_My lord, did I wake you?_" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you did." Death said standing up and slowly walks up to Shadow from a staircase, "Since you woke me up..."

Shadow thought it would be punishment, but instead,

"I forgive you. There has to be a reason for you to wake me up, right?" Death smiled.

"_Thank you but..._" Shadow said.

"What's wrong?" Death asked.

"_I... I had another nightmare._" he said.

"I see... come to my office. We'll talk there." he said, "Follow me."

Shadow follows Death down at his office, which kind of looks like a second throne room, but with a desk.

"Sit." he said snapping his fingers and a chair appears by Death's desk.

Shadow sits down and moves a little to get comfortable.

"Now, would you like to tell me what kind of nightmare was it?" he asked sitting on his own chair/throne chair.

"_Well... it's about Celia again and him._" Shadow explained in despair.

"I know how it feels when losing the people you love. But you have to move on. Like we've talked about this already." Death said.

"_I'm trying. But I can't. I can't forget Celia!_" Shadow said.

"You won't. I promise you." he said.

"_And how do you know that?"_ Shadow asked.

"When I was around 21 years old, I fell in love, but loss her. I was in the same situation as you before. But the only reason I had let it go was because she wanted me not to be in grief and she will be fine, living up there." Death explained pointing up, "And I think Celia will be saying the same thing to you."

"_Are you sure?_" he asked.

"I'm positive. Believe me, I know it's hard to let it go, but just think about it, okay?" Death suggested.

"_I'll...try._" Shadow said.

"Alright. I hope this helped you. Good luck." he said.

Shadow returns to the human world and sees Kenji outside.

"_Master..._" Shadow said.

Kenji turns around and sees Shadow.

"Shadow, where have you been?" Kenji asked, "I've been trying to call you."

"_Well, I was asleep. So, sorry._" he apologized.

"You sleep?" Kenji asked.

"_Like everything sleeps, master_." Shadow said.

"That's true." Kenji said.

"_So why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?_" Shadow asked.

"I had another nightmare. But I don't want to go back sleeping this time." Kenji said.

"_Oh, well me too._" Shadow said.

"You dream?" he asked.

"_Yeah. It's pretty rare for shadows has an ability to dream. There are a few other shadows that can dream, like me._" he explained.

"Well, that's cool. But..." Kenji said until looking at the ocean.

"_What's wrong?_" Shadow asked.

"I just hope Lu and San are okay out there." Kenji said.

"_I hope so too._" Shadow said, "_Let's go wake up the_ crew. The sun is about to come up soo_n._" Shadow said.

"Alright." Kenji said going to the door.

**Let's review back: San said that, well not really, he and Lu was going to leave and they have during the night. Kenji had another nightmare, but who was that figure? Who attacked Kenji? And in Shadow's dream, why does Kenji look evil? Is this a clue to his past? Read more and find out! Thx for reading this chapter and get ready for the next.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kenji,Su,&Shadow,Captured

**Enjoy the chapter here, but we'll need to talk after.**

Chapter 4

Kenji and Su/Captured

When Kenji was in Tenzen's room, he shakes his shoulder for attention.

"Hmm, what?" he moaned.

"Tenzen, wake up." Kenji said.

Tenzen looks outside of his window and sees no sunlight.

"And you're waking me up this early is why?" he asked going back to sleep.

"We'll need to set sail for my memories." Kenji explained.

"Can we at least wait until the sunlight appears?" he complained.

"Usually, I don't like complains, but alright." Kenji said, "I'll go get breakfast ready."

Shadow was done waking up the sailors, but heads down to the dungeon, where Su and Wan are, still unconscious, maybe sleeping.

"_You're lucky my master spared you and your sister._" Shadow said even though he knows that they can't hear him or see him, "_Too bad you guys can't see me. The reason why is because you need to know how to learn pain and suffering through your life. I heard you guys were imprisoned separated from your sisters. That's not enough..._"

"I have..." Su said.

"_Wait, what did you say?_" Shadow exclaimed.

"I can hear you, and I've experienced pain before." Su said, "Have you... ever seen the love ones die in front of you?"

Shadow starts to think of Celia, but snaps out of it.

"_I have._" Shadow replied.

"And how did that feel?" she asked.

"_We shadows do not have feelings._" Shadow lied.

It is bit true and false at the same time. There are shadows that don't have feelings, other shadows do have feelings, like Shadow.

"Well, let me tell you then." she said, "It felt like being skinned alive and being out in the coldest place."

Even Su was evil, Shadow starts to feel bad for her.

"Like you know how it feels to be skinned alive." Su said.

"_I know what pain is like, but not feel like._" Shadow said, "_Your parents died by someone, someone evil._"

"Don't you speak of my parents!" Su snarled after coming up in front of Shadow, grabbing the bars.

"_I see why. The most painful thing you ever seen or have was your parents died in front of you._" he said.

"Shut up." she growled.

"_And you're sad because your-_" Shadow said until.

"Shadow, that's enough for her." Kenji said in front of the door.

Shadow then leaves while Kenji was facing at Su.

"I heard the conversation between you and my shadow." Kenji said slowly walking up to her cell, "It was about your parents."

"Don't even say 'parents'." Su growled.

"How long have you and your sisters survived before you were imprisoned?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Su asked.

"So you can move on this pain." Kenji said, "I'm trying to help you."

"A man that I tried to kill is helping me? How ironic." she chuckled.

"If Wing can become good, so can you." Kenji said.

"Oh no, Kenji. I am much more different than my sisters. I am more fearful, powerful, and careful than my sister, unlike Wing. She is a fool of joining you." she said.

"No, Su. You're a fool yourself. You say you are careful, but not that careful of make choices." he said, "Now, answer my question."

"And if I don't?" Su asked.

"Then you are going to be in pain maybe for the rest of your life." Kenji said, "And I know you do not want that."

Su looks away from Kenji and faces at the wooden wall.

"Why do you not care, Su?" Kenji asked.

"I don't care is because I'm bad. Why is it not that simple?" she asked.

"So you're saying that you're so bad that you don't have to care?" Kenji asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then it would seem that Wing understands the path of good more than you." he said.

"So you think I'm stupid?" she asked.

"Possibly. But if you don't want to answer and have this pain away, then I hope you can live like this." Kenji said slowly walking away and stands by the door, "But mark my words: If your parents died, what did they die for? What cost their life?"

Kenji then disappears when going up as Su was questioning herself.

_What did they die for?_ she thought.

Shadow was hanging out near the exit/entrance of the dungeon until he sees his master, Kenji.

"_So, how did it go?_" shadow asked.

"Not so well. She's pretty rebellious. I can tell you that." Kenji said.

"_I agree._" Shadow said, "_But what did you say to her?_"

"My last words to her was 'if her parents died, what did they die for'." Kenji repeated.

"_Hmm, th_at's wise, master._" _Shadow said.

"Thanks. But I wonder to myself. If my parents died, who or what did they die for?" Kenji asked.

"_I don't know, but let's not jump into conclusions._" Shadow said, "_But, I think I'm starting to like Lu as a friend._"

"I thought shadows don't have feelings." Kenji said.

"_Since how long you've been eavesdropping?_" Shadow asked.

"The entire conversation." Kenji answered.

"_Ugh. Well, technically, there are shadows that do have feelings, like me._" he explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Kenji said, "But what about Lu?"

"_I think I'm starting to like Lu as a friend. Do you think we should go for them?_" Shadow asked.

"Not my problem." Kenji said turning away.

"_You don't mean that, master._" Shadow said getting in his way.

"Yes, I do. It was San's decision to leave, so it's not my problem." he said walking right through Shadow.

"_Master, you always make peoples problems into yours. Why can't you do that now?_" Shadow asked turning around.

"San insisted to be left alone, and so I shall let him be." Kenji said.

"_Master, have you even heard about his past? Do you even understand it?_" Shadow asked.

"I have heard it. Lu told me." Kenji said turning around, "She said that one of San's best friend betrayed him, which means San doesn't believe anyone anymore."

"_But he believes you_." Shadow said.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"_I can tell, I'm sure you can_ too." Shadow said. "_On the outside, he doesn't show any remorse, but in the inside, he does. He's just confused, whether to believe you or not. You are the Dragon Warrior. That builds his self-esteem. But he's worried that if you turn bad, he's more worried about your conduit powers than yourself._"

"That doesn't mean anything." Kenji said turning and was going to leave.

"_Before your dad died, he told me this twenty years ago._" Shadow said.

Kenji turns around and listens.

"_When it comes to breaking rules, you are a scum. But... when it comes to leaving friends behind, you are nothing else but a coward._" Shadow said.

Kenji was amazed. Those words starts to influences him into doing what was right. Kenji looks at the ocean until he looks back at Shadow.

"You're right. Let's go look for them." Kenji sighed then smiled.

"_Yes!_" Shadow hissed.

"But one problem: where do we start?" Kenji asked.

"_Oh, right._" Shadow said.

Shadow was thinking of a way, but has no idea. But then he remembers San punching Kenji in the mouth. He looks at Kenji's mouth and was looking for something near his mouth.

"Uh, Shadow. What are you doing?" Kenji asked feeling awkward.

"_Hold still._" Shadow said reaching out for his mouth.

"But Shadow, what are you-OW!" Kenji yelped when one of his fur was ripped off, "What was that for?"

But in Shadow's hand was few of Kenji's fur and one grey fur.

"_Master, is this your fur_?" Shadow asked after picking out Kenji's fur besides the grey.

"The rest that you just ripped of, yes. But not the grey one." Kenji said rubbing his mouth.

"_That's right. It's San's fur. Do you remember him punched you in the mouth?_" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find him with that?" Kenji asked.

"_Trust me, master. You have not seen me in action yet._" Shadow said.

He starts to sniff a couple of times until he looks to his left.

"_That way._" Shadow said.

"How can you be sure?" Kenji asked.

"_He smells like cave._" Shadow explained.

"Well, yeah. San and Lu lived in a cave for half of their lives." Kenji said.

"_True that. So we head there, which is what direction? North? South? What?_" Shadow asked.

"West." Kenji said, "Men! Sail West!"

"Yes, Kenji." they said.

* * *

As Lu and San were walking through a forest at night, Lu was a bit worried about San. She looks at San and he looks very serious and worried.

"San, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said firmly.

They still walked until Lu starts to slow down and holds her stomach.

"Lu, are you alright?" San asked.

"I'm hungry and tired. We should rest." Lu said.

"Lu, we ate like a few hours ago." San said.

"That was only a little bit. Can't we just rest here for now? We've been walking all night." Lu said, "And my feet hurts."

"Ugh, I hate when you complain." San said.

"Look, San. I'm not strong like you, but can you at least let me rest first?" Lu pleaded.

"Fine. We'll sleep here for tonight. I'll go get some wood." San said, "You can either stay here or come with me. I won't be far and long."

"I'll stay." she said.

"Stay safe." he said then going off.

San went to find some firewood while Lu sets up camp. San already caught some fish with his own bare hands, and he was sure cold from the water, but he was tough. Lu was eating pretty slowly, but San wasn't eating at all. Lu looks at his plate and the fish was still there.

"San?" Lu called out.

"What?" San asked.

"I'm worried." she said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of you." she said.

"It sounds like you're afraid of me." he said.

"I'm not. I'm worried. Why can't you trust Kenji?" Lu asked.

"He can't be trusted. Just like Quan, my so called 'Best Friend That Tried To Kill Us'." San scoffed.

"Why can't you trust him? What can he do wrong?" she asked.

"Separate us both." San said.

"No he will not." Lu said.

"And how will you know that? Since when you start trusting the Dragon Warrior?" he asked.

"Ever since. There's a reason why he's called 'The Dragon Warrior'." she explained.

"That doesn't make any difference." San said.

"There is a difference. Compare him and Quan. He was just your best friend, but Kenji is the protector of China. How can you not trust him?" she asked.

"No one can be trusted." he said.

"Even me?" Lu asked.

"Of course not. You're sister. I've been looking out for you. I know you will not turn." he said.

"What does it take for you to trust him?" she asked.

"None." he said, "Now eat, and go asleep. We'll leave at dawn." he said snuggling in his blanket.

Lu looks at her dish and then went back eating before going to sleep. A few hours, she wakes up in a moan and open her eyes, but then sees a dark figure. She was about to either scream or gasp, but the figure covers her mouth and puts a finger in front of his mouth.

"Ssshh." it shushed.

Lu resists and moves the hand away.

"SAN! HELP M-!" Lu screamed until she was put to sleep by a hit on the neck.

San quickly wakes up in an instant and charges at the kidnapper. They both were in a deadlock and look in the eyes. San was using both hands while the figure was using one hand to hold Lu and the other to hold the deadlock.

"Who are you? What do you want?" San snarled.

"Someone from the dark..." the figure said with a male voice.

San was pushed back in mid-air until he lands back down.

"You can't be Quan." San said hoping that it's not.

"Quan, The Fool? He's dead, by my hand." he said still holding Lu.

"Well, whoever you are, let my sister go." San said, "Take me instead, but just don't do anything with my sister."

"Who, Lu?" he asked looking at her, "I'm not just taking her..."

Then San was confused until he was also knocked out cold from behind by a dark hooded figure with other people.

"...I'm also taking you." he finished, "Take them back to the fortress."

"Yes, general." they said.

**Wow, Kenji was thinking of ditching them, but gladly, Shadow was able to convince Kenji to go back for them. Now, Lu and San are being taken away by who. "Someone from the dark..." he said. Who could it be? Find out more on the next chapter. And by the way, HAPPY NEW YEARS! (Sorry for being late about it)  
**

**P.S. A****bout the talk: The reason why I couldn't post up chapters on time is because I was trying to do HOC3 and this. I decided that you(readers) and I will probably have to wait for HOC3 and go with this in order, so you guys wouldn't be so confused of who are these people are and what was going on during his traveling. So yeah, thanks for understanding. But if you don't understand, give me a message. X)**  



	5. Chapter 5: Savior, Brother, & Forgive

**Alright, this is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! X)**

Chapter 5

Savior, Brother, and Forgiveness

San begins to wake up slowly as memory was jogging around until he finally remembers that he was knocked out from behind. He was going to move until his arms was strained. He looks at both of them and sees chains connected to his arms and was on his knees.

"LU!" San called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"She's right here." the voice said.

He follows the voice from his left and sees the figure in the hood and his sister out cold.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

"I think you and I know what I want from you." he said.

"If you want me, then let go of my sister!" San said.

"She's another thing." he said looking at Lu still unconscious, "I'm going to deliver her."

"To who?" San asked fearing something horrible will happen.

"I'm going to deliver her as a sacrifice to the sea creature." he said, "The monster your sister encountered."

"You bastard!" San snarled trying to get out of the chains.

"Bring forth the beast." the hooded figure said.

His minions comes with a gong and the drum. In a few strikes, there was nothing until there was a rumble.

"Here it comes." he smiled.

San now really tries to get out of the chains until he sees the figure having his sister grabbing her on the arm. Lu starts to wake up when she was being dragged and sees the figure.

"What?! Let go of me!" she shouted until she sees the monster she saw earlier.

"This is an offer for the sea creature." he said.

"LET GO OF HER!" San roared.

"And who's going to stop me?" he asked turning around.

He then throws Lu at the monster as it opens its mouth for the sacrifice and she was then in the mouth.

"NOO!" San screamed.

The hooded figure smiles for a sec until it starts to become a curious look.

'Something is wrong with the monster... why isn't he descending?' he thought.

Then San and the figure slowly realizes that the mouth was slowly opening and sees two people in there. Lu was the first and the other was... Kenji! Kenji was in the mouth with his dagger supporting him opening the mouth.

"Kenji!" Lu exclaimed.

"D-don't just stand there, get out!" Kenji said.

Kenji looks her in the eyes and she was too shocked to move.

'She must've be frightened to death...' Kenji thought.

He looks at the sea creature's tonsil and shoots at it with lightning. The monster roars in pain, then having the chance with Kenji grabbing the frighten Lu and gets out of the mouth. The monster finally descends, but paralyzed, and Kenji lands in front of the figure and San while carrying Lu in bride style.

"Sorry we took so long, San." Kenji said.

He then turns his gaze at the figure.

"I'm not here to mess around or fight with anyone. I just want to get my friends out of here. So you either retreat without a fight, or have the consequences." Kenji said.

"How about another, we kill you and stay out of the way." he suggested.

Kenji sighs, "What would it take for you to alter your position?"

"How about death?" the figure asked.

"That can be arranged." he said.

He slowly walks towards San and sets Lu down slowly.

"Watch your sister, will ya?" Kenji asked tossing a key behind his back.

San catches the key with one of his hands and looks at Kenji. Kenji looks behind his back and gives a wink at San.

"Now, back to business." Kenji said turning at the gang.

He releases his energy enough to distract the enemies and dash behind them one by one and knock them out cold in a way like with his hilt, tripping them, hitting their nerve points, and punching them hard.

'He's risking his life to save me and my sister. Why would he save us?' San thought in amazement.

Once he was done, was now one-on-one with the figure.

"Smart. Getting the fools out of the way, but pathetic." he said.

He then releases energy too as much as Kenji did, and charges at him. Kenji blocks the attack and comes at a deadlock.

"Let's take this elsewhere. It's crowded with boiling water." the figure said.

"Agreed." Kenji agreed.

They both hold onto their deadlock and jumps away from the place while San was trying to unlock the keys with his mouth. Lu slowly gets out of the trance of fear and sees San struggling with the key in his mouth.

"San, what are you-" she asked.

"Lu!" San exclaimed but drops the key by accident, "Can you help me with this?"

Lu gets the key and unlocks San's both chains and helps San up to his knees.

"Come on, we have to help Kenji." Lu said.

San nods and runs after the two people fighting.

Shadow, Tenzen, and the crew were waiting for Kenji to arrive, but in Tenzen's guess, Kenji is 10 minutes late.

"Shadow, we've been waiting for 10 minutes and he's late." Tenzen said.

Shadow looks at Tenzen until they hear a battle and sees two people fighting in the air.

"_Nope, he's on time._" Shadow said looking at Tenzen and then back at the battle.

Kenji and the figure both start to descend down did an impact at the surface as they fought.

"_Tell your men to not come. Only you and me._" he said.

"Men! Stay here!" he commanded.

"Yes, captain." they said.

Tenzen and Shadow went toward and see Kenji at a distance from the figure. Kenji and the figure pants for air slowly until the figure thrusts his hand forward and these blossoms run towards at Kenji and Kenji thrust his hand forward and lightning run towards at the blossoms. In a magic deadlock, they both struggle to maintain their powers. Lightning and blossoms scrambles everywhere that the forest was about to be on fire until Kenji adds more power into his lightning and shocks the figures face. The figure limps back with him holding his face. Lu and San were just in time to see Kenji was okay.

"Who are you? And what do you want from San?" Kenji growled.

The figure slowly gets up and reveals his head, and when turning around, he reveals his face. It was like the same exact like San's face! Kenji gasps in surprise, Shadow and Tenzen widens their eyes, and Lu and San exclaims.

"From the look of your surprises, you never seen a twin before." he said.

"You...you are San's twin?" Kenji asked.

"Close, twin brother." he corrected, "My name is Dan, the oldest brother."

"Dan..." Kenji repeated, "Why would you kidnap your own brother and sister?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dan asked pointing at San, "He has of what I want."

"What is it then?" Kenji asked not lowering his guard.

"His powers. He has the power to unlock the true Legendary Blossoms of Death!" he said, "And all I need is his powers."

"Then what?" Kenji asked.

",,,Dominate the world." he said.

"You're insane, Dan!" Kenji said, "Only a foolish person would want to have power and dominate the world."

"You're wrong." he said.

"Why would you do that? Taking over innocent lives just to become-"

"God of the New World!" Dan said, "I'm doing this to become a god!"

The whole entire place became silent after until Dan, Kenji, feels a powerful energy of anger and confusion.

"You would do this..." San said, "Taking me and my sister... just for a stupid power?!"

"San..." Lu said.

"YOU WILL PAY!" San roared with very powerful energy that blew Lu away and Tenzen until Shadow catches Tenzen and Kenji catches Lu.

Shadow looks at San roaring in anger and feeling with anger. Then these dark blossoms comes out of the ground and circles around San as it ascends up to his height.

"Now this is the reason why I wanted this power." Dan said.

Then San thrust his hand toward at Dan and the dark blossoms runs at Dan. Dan raises up a blossoms shield and held for awhile until San puts in more power into his blossoms and breaks the shield. Dan was on his back and slowly gets up to his knees. He looks at his arm and sees several cuts on both arms. He looks at San and still sees him in rage mode.

"I'm impress that you've already unlock the first stage of getting the power. The second stage will be something else that I will not accomplish, but you will for me." he smiled, "I'm going to come back soon and get the power. Watch me."

Slowly he walks back with blossoms surrounding him and seems like he's going to disappear. So San thrusts his hand again towards San and the blossoms runs at Dan once again. But then Dan was already gone once the blossoms hits Dan's blossoms. Kenji gets up and looks at San. He comes up behind him and pats on his shoulder.

"He's gone. But he'll be back." Kenji said.

"I know..." he said slowly lowering his energy down.

The dark blossoms starts to descend down to the surface and disappears down.

"San, before you leave, can you tell me, did you even know you had a brother?" Kenji asked.

"I did, but I thought he was dead." San said.

"How?" he asked.

"It was a little accident. No, it was an accident." he said feeling like starting to cry, "But before I can explain, can we go back to the ship?"

"What?" Kenji replied.

San turns around and looks at Kenji in the eyes.

"You've saved me and my sister. For that, I am in your debt and I'm truly and terribly sorry for the attitude I gave." he bowed, "Can you please take us with you?"

Kenji gives him a confuse face until he smiles and kneels by him to pat him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'll take you. I can't have a friend walking around alone. Especially with someone very special to protect. Dan is out there and waiting for you unprepared. So I'll prepare you." he said.

San looks at Kenji, but couldn't help it, but smiles.

"Now, let's go." Kenji said.

"_Uh, one problem._" Shadow said coming in.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"_Well, when San released his energy, Tenzen went flying and must've hit his head when I caught him and fell._"

"You can carry him." he said.

"_I'm lazy, but whatever, master._" Shadow said carrying Tenzen by the arm, "_I'll meet you at the ship._"

"I'll see you there." Kenji said.

Shadow and Tenzen then disappears into mist.

"So, do you want me to carry your sister, or you?" Kenji asked looking at San.

"I think I'll carry her." he said walking up to Lu and gives her a piggy-back carry.

"Okay." Kenji said, turns around and was about to leave until something caught his senses.

He turns around again and sees a piece of a blue blossom. He picks it up until his body starts to tense up and was paralyze as his memories was going around and he watches himself throwing out new powers when ascends up in the air. He sees himself throwing these lightning balls and explodes so called "Lightning Grenade." Another power was him teleporting from a distance like 20 ft at the least. His last vision was walking on walls with lightning boots looks like. Once he was done, he descends down and flex his paws.

"What happened?" San asked.

"I got new powers." Kenji said looking at San.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I was suppose to look for my memories because I have no memory of my family, but instead I get powers. It sucks to have no memory of families." Kenji explained.

"I see. But I know you'll find them soon." San said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Kenji said, "Now, let's go back."

**Alright people, that was the last chapter. I not going to have San explain the story of Dan, but I will. When San, Dan(it sounds like Dawn if not knowing of how to pronounce), and Lu were little, San's best friend, Quan, attacked Lu, but Dan defends her, but was badly injured because of San. He used his powers on Quan, but accidently hurt Dan instead. Quan ran away and San and Lu watched Dan died in San's arms. San promised himself that he will never use his powers again. It was pretty sad until 10 years later and now, Dan changed and says Quan died by him. Well, thanks for reading this chapter. Get ready for the next story of Kenji's Journeys! XD****  
**


End file.
